Romanticaly Oblivious
by LostPuppy26
Summary: Uraraka goes third wheeling on a date between her all time crush Deku and a mysterious person


I don't own MHA or any of its characters

Romantically Oblivious

Uraraka was happy. Welllll most of the time, for most of her time at U.A .she had been in love with Izuku Midoriya aka "Deku" as most of his hero friends call him, as the number 1 hero he had a lot of responsibility on his shoulders but when he called Uraraka to hang out she knew he would always have time for her

"Hey Deku " said Uravity the number 15 hero "what did you call me for" "Uraraka, I was just wondering if you could give me some tips on how to handle a date?" "What" yelped Uraraka her voice one octave higher than normal "yeah since you're so kind and selfless I've got a date tonight and I wonder if you could 3rd wheel since your my friend" "sure Deku" sighed Uraraka in defeat.

Deku was waiting for her at the restaurant he was wearing a green tuxedo with a black bow tie and his date wasn't here yet "hey Uraraka thanks for coming" " no problem Deku" said Uraraka in a cheerful tone, she was determined not to ruin Deku's date since even though she had a crush on him she was his friend and that wouldn't change

The pair waited at the restaurant for Deku's date she was running 25 min late and Deku was getting anxious "she should be here, she wouldn't dump me right?" "Maybe she wasn't the right one" said Uraraka while holding his hand "thanks Uraraka" said Midoriya while smiling Uraraka smiled but on the inside she was sad -why does he have to be so oblivious- she wondered

"Hey sorry I'm late" said a new voice, Uraraka felt a pang of jealousy this was Deku's date? She was beautiful with a strapless dress with long sleeves. The new comer ran towards Deku and Uraraka knew who she was even before the knives flashed. with no warning shetouched her hands and the knives floated and crashed against the ceiling. Deku looked at his "date" as she morphed into a familiar face and not a nice one, Himiko Toga most likely back for revenge after the murder of her boyfriend Twice at the hands of the Pro Hero Ground Zero who ruthlessly howitzer impacted him into the earth.

"Oh Uraraka you ruin everything don't you, don't worry I'll fix it by making you both bleed" as she whipped out her backup knives (of course she had backup knives) and lunged at Deku as he snapped out of his shock and went full cowl 95% "Uraraka" Deku called out "we can fight her better outside" "right" replied uraraka as she and deku ran outside to fight

 **(Now next scene will contain some moves for uraraka and izuku that I got from a review by** **FIRExNINJAxDROID who so kindly reviewed my first newsletter**

 **These are all his original ideas)**

"Uraraka watch out" yelled deku as a knife nicked her face drawing blood "i've got an idea" exclaimed deku as he took uraraka's hand, internally uraraka was doing flips even in a life threatening situation she found time to have feelings for deku. Suddenly she felt surging with power and realized that deku had given her half of full cowling "this will last for 35 minutes so use it wisely also it takes away your sickness while using your quirk" "thanks deku" said uraraka "power or no power you still bleed" yelled toga from the roof as she dashed towards them. Uraraka reacted faster and lighter than ever before and touched her sending her flying while she was in the air uraraka realized that thanks to deku's boost she could control the gravity on Himiko's body as she experimented with her new ability she realized the 35 min had passed and that himiko was free "thanks uraraka" said toga and plunged the knife deep into her shoulder. Ochako felt herself pass out as she realized the knife was dripping with narcotics.

-Now that she is out of the way time to deal with Izuku- "wait" she said to herself "I forgot to stab her" she realized as she drew her knife, but before she could even react deku came out of the blue and slammed into her "leave Ochako alone!" Himiko turned to deku and the once smiling sadistic girl was dead serious "you will pay for what you did to Jin" as she lunged at the symbol of peace (bad idea) Deku focused One For All in his eyes and brain and saw that she lunged to the right just slightly a detail a normal person wouldn't have noticed. -She will go to the right so I must dodge left and counter with Delaware smash- (this was thought in less than a second) Izuku proceeded to do this combo and sent her into a wall. While she was unconscious he sent OFA into her knives destroying them since they weren't made to handle that kind of power, then she shattered togas fingers since she knew the assassin could handle any kind of weapon with cutthroat precision. After handing Toga over to the authorities and taking Ochako to the hospital. Izuku went home and as he lay in bed writing what happened in his journal he realized he had called uraraka by her first name Ochako. Maybe the night wasn't a success but it had made deku realize he had feelings for a good friend and that friends name was Ochako Uraraka

 **Thanks so much to** **FIRExNINJAxDROID for his awesome review and also his originality for those awesome ideas BTW sorry if I missed one or two ideas or if I tweaked one here or there but nevertheless they were awesome ideas so thanks.**


End file.
